This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The clinical focus in an HIV+ pregnant women should be based in a comprehensive evaluation of her initial health state, performing a complete medical examination that may include oral cavity and their surroundings, focusing in the signs that will reflect opportunistic infections and an evaluation of the pregnant women immune status. The purpose of this proposal is to explore the association between oral health status and periodontal disease in HIV+ pregnant women and preterm deliveries and LBWB. The null hypothesis of the study is that there is no significant independent association between presence of periodontal disease and PLBW of the infant when the potential confounding factors are taken into consideration. If there is a true association, this will lead to the identification cellular and biological mechanisms involved in the process and to the development of educational and other interventions approaches aimed at improved oral health status of HIV+ pregnant women. The proposed two specific aims to accomplish the above objective are: 1) To evaluate the oral health and periodontal status of HIV+ pregnant women. 2) To determine the relationship between oral health status as periodontal disease and HIV+ and prematurity in this population.